Seduction
by Deltana
Summary: The idea Edward had proposed for a birthday present was simply too outrageous. It would just be… wrong.


_**Seduction-**_

Full Metal looked oddly different this fine morning.

Was it his curious attire of only his famed red coat draped around the lithe body as a robe? Or was it the all-knowing smirk present on his face that clearly told Roy he knew something the General didn't? Hell, it could even be the way he moved, so constricted, shuffling his feet in tiny steps like a woman.

Whatever it was, General Mustang deemed it a foreboding omen for a disaster to come.

The young Elric slowly made his way to the front of Roy's desk and casually sat down on it, facing away from the only other occupant in the office.

In a feminine gesture, Edward crossed his legs lightly and Roy had to fight not let his attention linger on the tightened muscles he knew were beneath the crimson cloth.

"What brings you here today, Full Metal?"

Ed shrugged casually, "Nothin' much. Just wanted to know if you knew what today was."

"Of course I do. Unlike some shrimp's I can actually remember the date of my own and other's birthdays."

Rather than become a rabidly raging crustacean, the Full Metal sat calmly. "And you do recall what we discussed yesterday?"

Ah, Mustang did admit that he _had_ forgotten about that. God how he wished he could forget about it forever. The idea Edward had proposed for a birthday present was simply too outrageous. It would just be… _wrong._

"Give it up, Ed. That is _never_ going to happen as long as I live."

The blonde laughed suddenly, "You're saying you give me permission _after_ you being to rot? Thanks Roy, but that really is an unpleasant thought."

The General sighed at his imaginative subordinate. He hadn't meant that particularly, it was just that he couldn't afford to do what Ed had wanted. After all, the military would lose work time and money, it would pain Roy himself to allow it and the prodigy seemed far too eager to want it to occur. An excited Edward Elric is one to be feared (this Roy had discovered by once giving the teenager a little too much of his morning coffee, and in their three years of being together, he never repeated the act, merely out of remembrance of the sheer horror).

Edward slid off of the desk and turned around to face his superior, with that damned smirk on his face.

Roy had to admit that perhaps he was beginning to understand why that same gesture offended Ed so much when used against him. It was _absolutely_ infuriating.

"May I comment on you selective wardrobe, Edward? That really is quite the style. Are you trying to set a trend for Central to follow?"

"I don't think so," Ed whispered huskily and began to slowly let the soft fabric fall from his shoulders and pool around him on the carpet.

Roy gaped.

The ever conservative Edward Elric, who could barely be forced to wear anything showing his skin in public, stood adorned only one piece of fabric. A black miniskirt that barely covered the Alchemist's ass. Ed smiled seductively, wiggled his hips lightly and stretched one of his legs out, allowing the fabric to bunch up in _very_ reactive places.

Mustang was sure that any moment now he would wake up from this absurdly wonderful dream. However, the quick rush of blood to his head and groin told him that he was wrong.

"Now Roy. Can't you be just a little bit nicer to me? It _is_ my birthday after all." Edward, the seducer, placed his hands on his chest and let them travel southwards to suggestive areas. "I only asked you for one thing, just one thing, and I swear that I will do _all_… the… work."

Finally giving into his spiking hormones, the General grunted and locked his office door. He wrapped his arms possessively around his lover's bare shoulders. "Fine, but you're going to owe me after this, Edward."

Ed grinned triumphantly at his victory and pushed the older man back on the ground. Teasing the soft skin just under Roy's collarbone, Edward squeezed his hands under the other's back and began to rub to lower area. "I know: I'm just such a lucky guy."

Roy moaned, "You're damned right, Full Metal. It isn't everyday I let someone _top_ me, my subordinate nonetheless."

"Your pain is well appreciated."

* * *

_AN: This is the product of my midnight boredom, so I'd like to this it amused someone out there. If the previously mentioned is true for you, please comment. _


End file.
